You Do Something To Me
by RebaForever15
Summary: James and Natalie become close after Natalie's attacked. I miss Harriet Walter in the show so much already, it's just not the same so I'm compensating.
1. Chapter 1

**Law and Order UK**

**Natalie/James**

**Chapter 1**

James Steel had been present with DI Chandler when Maxwell Lane had attacked her during the interview she was conducting, she had arrested him for the assault of his Girlfriend Claire Adams. From the beginning of the interview Natalie had been in his face, angry at the man for what he'd done to his Girlfriend.

"You're looking at 5 years Lane."

"That bitch won't testify against me, she hasn't got the guts."

"You won't buy her off, it doesn't matter how rich you are."

"Mr Lane if you can settle this amicably with Ms Adams then you could get a reduced sentence of 2 years and a fine of £5,000." James said.

"You're not listening to me, I'm not admitting to nothing. This isn't going to get to court."

"You really are a piece of scum aren't you."

"DI Chandler." James warned.

"No, he is. He thinks that just because he has money that he can make all of this go away, he's nothing."

"You can't talk to me like that, she can't can she." Lane asked, looking between James and Natalie.

"I'll say whatever I damn well please. You're not getting out of this got it."

Lane could feel the anger building inside him the more Natalie spoke. From te minute he met her, the hostility was evident and he hated her at first sight. Before either James or Natalie knew what had happened Lane was on his feet and had lunged at Natalie, throwing her to the ground. He had a firm grip around her neck and his knees were keeping her arms in place. He was trying her to add pressure but was having trouble as James was trying to get him off her. James rushed back to the table and pressed the panic button and soon enough 2 uniform officers came rushing in and apprehended Lane. They marched him out of the room as James rushed to Natalie's side.

"Natalie, talk to me…are you okay."

She sat up slowly with his help and rubbed her neck, he saw her wince in pain as she lifted her arm.

"What is is." He asked.

"I think he did something to my wrist." She said, her voice slightly grainy.

"Right, let's get you to the Hospital."

"No, James really."

"It's not open for discussion, come on."

He helped her to stand up and escorted her out of the station and down to his car.

"James, I'm alright really." She said, turning around to face him.

"Natalie, a suspect just attacked you and you're in pain, we're going."

She decided against arguing with him and got into the car. They drove in silence, James glancing sideways at her every so often. He pulled into London's Royal Hospital and found a parking space, he got out and went around to Natalie's side and help her out.

"I'm not an invalid you know."

"I didn't say you were, I just want to help."

She looked up at him and smiled as he put his arm around her and guided her into emergency. She took a seat as he went to reception.

"Excuse me."

"One moment Sir."

"Yes but…"

"I said, one minute."

The look on the receptionist's face scared James a little, if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Right Sir, what can I do for you."

"My Friend over there...Natalie Chandler, she was attacked by a suspect."

"A Suspect?"

"She's a Police Officer, I think she's broken her wrist."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get a Doctor to take a look at her."

"Thank you."

He walked back to Natalie and took a seat beside her and noticed she looked nervous.

"The Doctor won't be long."

"Thanks James."

"We should really phone Matt and Ronnie, let them know what's happened."

"They're taking Claire Adams statement."

"Well they should be finished by now."

"They'll just worry, especially Ron."

"Well let them, they're your friends."

"Natalie Chandler."

They looked up to see a Doctor in his forties standing at reception. Natalie got up and followed the Doctor, she turned around and motioned for James to go with her. Natalie sat down on the examination table as the Doctor began checking her over.

"What happened to your neck Ms Chandler."

"A suspect lost control and attacked me."

"I see."

"How bad is it Doctor." James asked.

"Well your neck will be a little bruised for a few days but it'll fade, now you said your wrist was sore." He asked.

"Yes, he had his knee's on me pinning me down."

He began putting pressure on various parts of her wrist and he began moving it gently back and forth and saw her wince in pain as he did the action.

"Okay well it's not broken, just sprained. I'll put a bandage on it for you."

"Thank you Doctor." She smiled.

"Just give me a few minutes."

She watched as he walked away and saw James staring at her.

"What." She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too, thanks for coming with me."

"You're lucky it wasn't more serious."

"I know, that will teach me for getting to upfront with suspects."

"You were doing your job, at least we know without a shadow of a doubt that he did attack his Girlfriend, after what he did to you."

"If you have to be somewhere, I can get a taxi back."

"Don't be silly, I'll drive you home."

"Oh, actually I was going back to work."

"Natalie, you were just attacked. You're not going back to work today and besides Ronnie and Matt can manage….which reminds me, I'll go let them know what's happened."

"Thanks James."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ronnie and Matt had just arrived back at the station when Ronnie's phone buzzed. He slammed the car door and quickly answered it.

"James, what can I do for you…what, is she alright."

"Ron, what is it." Matt asked.

"Give me a minute Mattie, James, how bad is she. Are you taking her home….right okay, yeah sure…we'll be fine."

Matt watched as Ronnie hung up his phone and saw the worry on his face.

"Ronnie, what the hell's happened."

"That was James Steel on the phone."

"Yeah I got that much, what's happened?"

"Well apparently while we were out, the Guv was questioning Lane and he attacked her."

"What, bloody hell…is she alright."

"Yeah she's gonna be alright. James took her to the Hospital to get checked out. Her neck's a bit bruised and she's sprained her wrist but she's alright."

"Why the hell did Lane attack her."

"You know what the Guv's like when she's dealing with men who beat on women."

"Yeah why is that, she always seems to get tougher with them."

"It's a long story Mattie."

"I got all the time in the world."

"Alright look, if I tell you this then you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"I mean it Mattie, not a word to anyone and if the Guv ever find's out I told you, I'm gone."

"What the hell are you on about."

"The reason for the breakdown of the Guv's marriage."

"Yeah I know, he cheated on her."

"No Mattie, that's just what she told people."

"Then I don't get it….what happened."

Ronnie went quiet for a few moments as two uniformed officers walked past them and walked into the station.

"He beat her Mattie boy."

"No way, not the Guv."

"She told people he cheated because it was easier than admitting that she, a Detective Inspector, couldn't defend herself against her own Husband."

"But it wasn't her fault."

"She was a police officer Mattie, she was embarrassed because she couldn't fight him off, and that's not all."

"What could be worse than having a Husband that beat her up."

"How about having a Husband that beat you up and caused you to lose your child."

"Okay you've lost me now."

"She was pregnant at the time he hurt her."

"No way….how long ago was all this."

"Nearly 8 years now."

"Wow, so she must have been in her late forties when she was…"

"She was 46, the Docs warned her it would be risky for her but she wanted to go ahead. David wasn't thrilled with the news, I guess she hoped he change his ways when she told him but it never happened."

"Who else knew about it."

"Just me, we'd known each other for so long and she'd helped me with my alcohol addiction…got me clean, so it was time for me to help her. She got home one night after a rough case and he'd been told that he was being demoted at his firm, he'd been drinking and he was angry. He lashed out at her the minute she was through the door, threw her so hard against a wall that she blacked out. I got a phone call to tell me she'd been rushed to Hospital and was asking for me so naturally I went straight there, when I got there one of the Nurses who were looking after her told me she'd lost the baby."

"Jesus."

"Jesus had nothing to do with it Mattie, she was in such a state. I don't think I've ever seen her in such a bad way as she was that night and I never want to see her like that again."

"So what happened to David."

"He was arrested and charged but he got out of it, he had some big connections, used his lawyer friends to get out of it. He was gone by the time Natalie was discharged from the Hospital."

"So the Boys don't even see their Father anymore."

"Well would you want him around them."

"Fair point."

"Anyway, they don't need him. Natalie's all they've ever needed, she's been a bloody good Mum to them. What David did to her, it broke her. That's why she gets the way she does when she's faced with a case like Claire Adams and when the case is over I take her out and we talk and try to move on, if she wants to cry about it then I let her."

"It's good she has such a good friend like you."

"Yeah, I'd be lost without her too. I just thought I'd tell you, for the future because no doubt a similar case will crop up along the way."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Just don't tell her you know, she would just feel ashamed and she really doesn't need that."

"I won't, I promise."

"Come on, think it's time we grabbed a coffee and I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"Ronnie, you're always peckish."

"Shut up Son."

James entered Natalie's room to see the Doctor finishing off bandaging her wrist. She smiled at him as he approached her.

"Everything okay Doctor." James asked.

"Everything seems to be in order, come back in a week and we'll see how it's healing, in the meantime DI Chandler you are free to go."

"Thank you so much for taking care of me."

"Just doing my job, I'll see you in a week."

James thanked the Doctor before turning his attention back to Natalie.

"Well, I've phone Ronnie to let him and Matt know what's happened and they Ronnie isn't expecting you back this afternoon."

"Was he okay."

"Worried but he's fine."

"Thanks for letting them know."

"You ready to go."

"Definitely, James thank you."

"What for."

"Taking care of me, I really can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it, come on…I'll take you home and why don't we grab some lunch on the way."

"Sounds like a good idea." She smiled, as he led her out of the Hospital.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

James parked the car as he and Natalie made their way into her house. She took him through to the living-room, her make up still lying on the table from the morning rush.

"Sorry about the mess, didn't get a chance to tidy it up this morning." She said, with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not much better first thing in the morning." He smiled.

"Take a seat and I'll go and make us some coffee and grab some plates for the sandwiches."

"No, I'll do it. You rest."

"It's just a sprained wrist."

"Even so, sit."

She did as she was told as James left and went through to the kitchen. The previous nights dishes were still in the sink, despite the dishwasher being empty. He switched the kettle on and began putting the plates in the dishwasher while he waited. Natalie appeared in the doorway when she heard the noise he was making.

"James, leave those."

He turned around to see her watching him, with a half-smile on her lips.

"Just thought I'd give you a hand while I wait on the kettle."

"I couldn't be bothered doing them last night." She shrugged.

"What's going on with you….the truth."

"Nothing."

"Natalie, it's not nothing. They way you went off at Lane today and that's not the first time I've seen you behave like that during an interview."

He stopped talking when he saw sadness in her eyes.

"Natalie, what is it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious. Sit down."

She sat down at the kitchen table as James pulled out another seat and sat close to her.

"What's going on with you Natalie."

"It's just me being stupid."

"I highly doubt that, you're not the type. You have a reason for behaving the way you did."

"James please."

"What, you can talk to me. Whatever it is, it won't leave this room."

"You would think after all these years the pain would get easier." She whispered.

"What pain."

"The reason I got so angry with Lane is because…."

James could sense how uncomfortable she was talking to him, he gave her a warm smile as he took hold of her hand.

"Because what."

"I take men who beat their Wives or Girlfriends personally because….David, my Ex did the same thing to me." She said, quietly.

James went silent for a few moments after Natalie revealed her reason to him. He'd be lying if he's said he wasn't shocked.

"I honestly don't know what to say Natalie."

"There's nothing you can say, not really."

"Did he do that to you throughout your marriage."

"No, he wasn't always like that. Things happened at work, he was told there would be some lay-offs and demotions and it got to him. He began to drink a fair bit and I couldn't deal with it, not again."

"Again?"

"I'd already helped Ronnie though it and I really didn't have the strength to go through it again."

"I don't believe that, you're the toughest woman I know."

"No I'm not."

"Is that why you divorced, you finally had enough."

"He went too far one night, 8 years ago….." She sniffed.

"If you don't want to tell me then I understand."

"No, I want too…it's just hard. Ronnie's the only one who knows about it all because he was there with me that night."

"Talk to me." He said, softly.

"8 years ago I was pregnant, it was one hell of a surprise as you could imagine, at my age…David wasn't thrilled, I told him the night I found out and he was already in such a foul mood over his possible demotion and he lost it, he began hitting me. I tried to push him off but I couldn't….I'm not as strong as people think I am James, being a DI doesn't make me tough."

"It's okay." He replied, holding her hand tighter.

"He threw me against a wall and knocked me out, the next thing I know I'm in the Hospital, Ronnie sitting on the bed beside me, saying how sorry he was but I'd lost the….the baby."

James watched as she broke down crying in front of him. He stood up from his chair and brought Natalie up with him and gathered her in his arms and comforted her, never feeling as useless as he did at that moment.

Ronnie was sitting in the corner of the pub as Matt brought him over a coke and sat it down in front of him.

"Thanks Mattie."

"Listen, I've been thinking."

"Gd help us."

"Hey come on, I'm serious."

"Alright then, what is it."

"About the Guv."

"Matt…"

"No listen, I know Claire Adams didn't want to press charges but I want to try to talk to her again."

"What makes you think you can change her mind."

"I probably won't but we have to try. I keep thinking about everything the Guv went through and how her Ex got away with it. What is that happens to Claire and he goes back and does it again."

"Well, if you want to give it a go then I won't stop you but the lass was pretty determined."

"I was thinking about maybe taking Alesha with me, I thought a woman's touch might help."

"Have you asked her."

"Well not yet but she's not likely to say no is she, not to me."

"You struck lucky with that one, you know that."

"Yeah I know, you fancy coming back to ours for dinner."

"Don't be daft Mattie, you need your time alone."

"She asked me to ask you this morning, I actually forgot."

"Oh, well alright then…thanks."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alesha was in the kitchen putting the spaghetti in the bowl when she heard the voices of Matt and Ronnie in the hallway. She peered around the corner to welcome them.

"Hey guys, right on time."

They walked through to the kitchen and took a seat at the table as Alesha put the food onto he plates.

"Dinner looks great Alesha."

"Thanks Ronnie." She smiled.

She leaned over Matt and kissed him on the lips. Ronnie watched the two love birds and couldn't help the smile that came over his face. Alesha looked up to see Ronnie grinning.

"What." She asked.

"Oh nothing love, just happy to see you both together at long last."

"Oh come Ron, I had to woo her first."

"Woo me, what are you, in the fifties." She laughed.

"Just a Gentleman."

"So what did you two get up to today." She asked.

"We were trying to get Claire Adams to press charges against Maxwell Lane."

"So what's the problem, surely she's going too."

"Not so far Lesh, she's too afraid." Matt sighed.

"He can't get away with this, he needs to pay for what he's done. What does Natalie say."

She watched as Ronnie and Matt exchanged a quick glance at one another.

"What." She asked.

"The Guv had a small accident today." Ronnie said.

"Oh my god, what happened….is she alright." Alesha asked, suddenly concerned for her friend.

"Yeah she's alright love, James is with her."

"James?"

"Yeah he was with her when she was interviewing Lane, just before he attacked her."

"Hang on a minute, Lane attacked Natalie."

"Yeah, James took her to Hospital. She's got a sprained wrist and some bruising but she's okay love." Ronnie smiled at her.

"Jesus Matt, you could have phoned and let me know."

"Sorry Lesh, I didn't think."

"You didn't think."

"What are you getting so mad for."

"Come on guys yeah, the Guv's fine and that's what matters, lets not argue over it."

"He's right Lesh, I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Just don't do it again." She said as she sat down to join them.

James walked into the livingroom with a cup of tea and handed it to Natalie, who was all cried out.

"Thanks James." She smiled, taking the cup from his grasp.

He took a seat beside her and watched her very closely as she sipped her tea.

"Do you feel any better." He asked.

"Much….James I'm sorry about before."

"You don't need to do that, I'm glad you told me."

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to tell anyone about it, other than Ron of course."

"It certainly explains a lot. Natalie, I'm so sorry that it happened to you."

"It just wasn't meant to be."

"Where is he now, your Ex."

"He moved to Perth, he has a Brother there who run's a small law firm. He asked David to join him after everything that happened here. He couldn't get away quick enough."

"Hey…you're better off without him."

"You think so."

"Natalie, he killed your unborn child, he beat you up. You deserve so much better than him."

She looked into James eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you for looking after me today, I'm not quite sure what I'd have done without you."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned around slowly to look at her and found himself mesmerised by her. Granted she was a few years older than him but he couldn't take his eyes of her. He leaned in closer and placed his lips on hers and kissed her for the first time. The kiss lasted a few moments before the need for air claimed them. James drew back and tried to read Natalie's expression.

"Well that was somewhat unexpected." She smiled.

"By the look on your face, you're not angry then."

"Of course I'm not, I just didn't think that was going to happen."

"I realise it probably isn't the right time, I just thought…"

"Actually, I'm glad you did. It's been a while since I've been kissed like that."

"Would you like to have dinner with me, tomorrow night."

"You asking me out on a date."

"Maybe I am, what's the answer."

"I'd love too."

"Good, I'll pick you up around 8pm."

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll go and let you get some rest, no doubt I'll see you around tomorrow."

Natalie got up and followed James to the door. He was just about to leave but suddenly turned back and drew Natalie into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Until tomorrow." He smiled, as he walked away.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Natalie walked into her office the next morning to find a bunch of flowers sitting on her desk. She walked over and opened the card that was attached to it. She gave a small smile to herself before slipping the card into her jacket pocket.

"Morning Guv."

Natalie turned around to see Ronnie standing in the doorway. He walked over to her and was a little surprised when he lifted his hand to gently graze the marks on the side of her neck.

"Jesus, Lane really went to work on you."

"My own fault Ron."

"You okay."

"I will be." She smiled.

"Jesus Nat, what the hell did you think you were doing huh. He could have killed you."

"I don't need a lecture Ron."

"I think sometimes you do, just because you're the Guv, doesn't mean to get off lightly when you screw up."

"Alright Ron, you've made your point."

"You really need to talk to someone about what you went through, someone other than me."

"I know and I did."

"Oh…"

"It turns out that James Steel is a really good listener."

"Really, you told him all about it. The baby, everything."

"I guess after yesterday's events, it just brought every to the surface and I just crumbled in front of him."

"I'm glad you talked to someone and if I ever hear of you doing anything stupid like that again, I'll bloody well kill ya'.

"I give you my word, I'll think next time. Where's Matt?"

"Oh, he and Alesha have gone around to try to get Claire Adams to press charges against Lane."

"I thought he was doing that yesterday."

"Yeah well he went around but she was too scared to say anything bad against him."

"So what, Alesha's there to butter her up is she."

"We just figured a woman's touch might be needed."

"Very well, I'll let you get on with it."

"What do you want done with Lane."

"Well obviously charge him with assaulting a Police Officer for now and let's see how Matt and Alesha get on with Ms Adams."

"Fine with me, you want a coffee."

"I wouldn't mind, thanks Ron."

"Bacon buttie?"

"Erm, no you're alright. I'm not that hungry."

"You should eat something."

"Ron, not right now." She warned.

"Sorry, I'll go get your coffee."

Natalie sat back and took the card back out of her pocket and re-read it and couldn't stop smiling.

Alesha and Matt arrived at Claire Adams flat and knocked a few times before the door finally opened.

"What the hell are you doing here, I already told you yesterday that I…."

"Claire please, could we just come in for a moment and talk….please." Alesha said.

Claire stepped aside and allowed Aleasha and Matt into the flat. They followed her through and took a seat on the sofa. Claire sat down on the chair to the side of them and began to feel nervous.

"Who are you anyway." Claire asked, looking at Alesha.

"I'm Alesha Phillips, I'm a Junior Crown Prosecutor."

"I don't understand why you're here. I already told DS Devlin that I won't press charges."

"Claire, can I call you Claire."

"I guess so."

"What Maxwell did to you, it was inexcusable. He had no right to hit you, to beat you up like he did. No woman should ever have to go through something like that."

"I can't press charges, I do that and he'll come after me."

"Claire, Maxwell Lane is a dangerous man. Just because he's rich, doesn't mean that he should get away with what he did to you."

"Exactly, he's rich. He'll get out of this, he has connections everywhere."

"Claire, he didn't just hurt you." Matt said.

"What do you mean."

"Yesterday afternoon when he was being interviewed over your assault, he attacked a Police Officer, a Female Police Officer."

"Oh my god, who?"

"He attacked our Guv, DI Natalie Chandler. He tried to strangle her." Matt said.

"Is she alright."

"DI Chandler was taken to Hospital by another Colleague, she has severe bruising to her neck and a badly sprained wrist. She got off lightly, which is more than can be said for you."

Alesha got up from the sofa and went over and knelt in front of Claire.

"Claire, what Maxwell did to you…he shouldn't get away with it. I was attacked a while ago and he got away with it, until I worked my butt off and found other women he'd attacked."

"What did he do to you." She asked, quietly.

"He raped me and before long, we'd discovered several other woman he'd also raped. It took a while but soon enough we got him and now he's in jail, he's paying for what he did. Maxwell Lane deserves to pay for what he did to you. DI Chandler won't let him away with it and you shouldn't either."

"I don't know, I need some time to think about this. Please, I need you to leave."

Alesha got up and Matt followed her to the door. They took one last look at Claire before she slammed the door in their faces.

"Well that went well." Matt grumbled.

"Give her time Matt, she just might surprise us."

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Natalie was busy catching up on her back log of paperwork that she never realised the time, her stomach began to protest as she still hadn't eaten and it was well after 1pm.

"Hi there, isn't it time you were taking a break."

She looked up to see James peering around her door frame. He smiled ast her as he walked into her office and over to her desk. She got up from her position behind her desk and came around to join him.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you today." She smiled.

He moved closer to her as he gathered her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"James, not here…someone might see."

"Then let them watch, so I was thinking we go to the bar across the road and get a late lunch."

"Oh James I'd love too but I have so much paperwork to…."

"Paperwork can wait, it's waited this long and besides….you need to eat something."

"Have you been talking to Ron."

"He's just worried about you."

"I already told him I'm fine."

"And like the good cop he is, he didn't believe you. You still look very pale."

"I'm just tired, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Sorry about that."

"I wasn't complaining."

James arms never left her waist until they were interrupted by Ronnie.

"Oh, erm sorry you two but Matt and Alesha are back."

"We'll be out in a minute Ron." She smiled.

"Are eh…you two."

"Go wait outside Ron." Natalie demanded.

"Right you are Guv." He grinned as he walked away.

"Well it won't be long before he starts blabbing."

"You don't mind do you." James asked.

"No, it's just I don't like having my private life discussed."

"They care about you."

"I know, I know. Come on, we better get out there."

James let go of her as he followed her into the briefing room to find Ronnie, Matt and Alesha discussing Claire Adams.

"We did try Ron, but she's a hard one to crack." Alesha stated.

"You tried your best love."

Natalie walked up behind them and coughed to make her presence known to them.

"What's going on." She asked.

"Guv, I took Alesha with me this morning to try to get Claire Adams to open up a bit and think about pressing charges against Lane." Matt replied.

"No luck then."

"She's too scared Natalie, she's terrified that he'll come after her if he founds out she laid charges against him. She's convinced herself that he has people all over the place just waiting to get to her on his order."

"You tried your best Alesha, you both did. If the Girl doesn't want to go ahead then we can't force her. All we can do is hope she eventually changes her mind."

"What and in the meantime he gets off to go and do it to someone else." Matt replied, getting angry.

"Easy Mattie."

"No Ron, this guy beats Women and enjoys doing it. He thinks he's above the law, well he's not and he needs to be shown that."

"Calm down Matt, if you'd forgotten there's still the matter of him assaulting me….he won't get away with that and I won't be backing down."

"Fair enough Guv but Claire Adams still lives in the fear that he'll do it again."

"Matt listen to me, it's her choice. She's made the decision to stay with him and she must be ready for what he's capable off, she's not strong enough to walk away and until she asks for help there's simply nothing we can do."

"Un…believeable, seriously. Why the hell do this bloody job if we can't help." He said, storming out.

"MATT…"

"It's alright Natalie, I'll go after him." Alesha smiled, heading out after him.

Natalie turned back to James and Ronnie and saw the looks of sympathy on their faces.

"What, was I too hard on him." She asked.

"Don't worry about it Guv, I think all of this is just bringing back memories of Alesha's attack. He'll calm down."

"Ronnie's right Natalie."

"Blimey, James Steel agreeing with me…never thought I'd see the day." Ronnie joked.

"Why don't you and I go and grab some lunch, I'm sure Ronnie can manage on his own for an hour."

"He's right Guv, you get off…have fun."

"Alright, if anything urgent crops up, call me yeah."

"Will do, have Guv."

She turned back to notice the smile on his face as she and walked out with James.

Alesha found Matt sitting outside the office on a nearby wall. She walked over and took a seat beside him and slipped her arm through his.

"It's not Natalie's fault Matt, you shouldn't have spoken to her like that."

"I know, I know."

"You never even asked how she was."

"I didn't think."

"Look Matt, if Claire decides to press charges then she does but Natalie's right…we can't force someone to do something they doesn't want to do. If she's as sensible as I think she is then maybe, just maybe she'll change her mind."

"I hope so Lesh, otherwise next time we're called round there, I might be too late for her."

"Oh Matt, come here." She spoke softly, putting her head on his shoulder as she hugged him.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

James came back over to the table and sat a glass of wine in front of Natalie and noticed her deep in thought.

"You okay?" He asked.

"What, oh yeah I'm fine….just thinking."

"About?"

"Matt." She half smiled.

"You can't solve everything Natalie."

"I know, it's just I've never seen him look so defeated."

"I'm going to say to you the same thing you said to Matt."

"What's that?"

"That you can't make Claire Adams press charges if she doesn't want too, all you can do is hope that she makes the right decision…only time will tell."

"You're right, I know you're right. I just don't want Lane to walk away from this."

James got up and moved to sit beside Natalie, sitting very close to her.

"Lane will not get away with anything, even if Claire doesn't come forward…there's still the assault on you. He's not walking away from this."

"You know just the right things to say, don't you."

"It's what I'm here for, now can we forget about work for an hour and just enjoy our time together?" He smiled.

"Of course."

…

Ronnie was going through statements from Lane's neighbours when he looked up to see Matt walking back into the office.

"Alesha off is she?"

"Yeah she had to get back." He replied, taking a seat at his desk.

"We'll get him Mattie."

"I know."

"Don't be angry at the Guv, it ain't her fault."

"I know."

"She's been through enough Mattie."

"RON…I know, I'll apologise when she gets back. Where did they go anyway?"

"James took her to lunch."

"James did?"

"Yeah."

Matt moved his chair to sit beside Ron and gave him a curious look. Ronnie watched him, taking note of his cheeky grin.

"What Matt?"

"Is there something going on with the Guv and Steel?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"What do you mean not entirely?"

"Alright, when I walked into her office earlier he had his arms around her. They broke apart pretty quick when I walked in."

"Oh my god, I don't believe it….the Guv and Steel, wow."

"She seems happy, probably best not to say anything to her. I'm sure she'll tell us in her own time."

"Sure, do you want me to make a start typing up those statements?"

"That'd be good."

…

Claire Adams paced back and forth outside the station, debating whether she should go inside. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. Natalie and James were crossing the road when Natalie spotted the young woman and saw how scared she looked.

"You alright luv." She asked the young woman.

"Fine thank you."

"Are you here to see anyone in particular?"

"Actually yeah, I wanted to speak to DI Chandler."

"Well you're in luck, that's me." Natalie smiled.

"Oh my god, okay well I'm Claire Adams."

"It's nice to meet you Claire, why don't you come inside and we can talk in my office."

"Who's he?" She asked, eyeing James.

"That's James Steel, he's a Crown Prosecutor and a Friend."

James watched and couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the Friend comment. Natalie guided Claire into the building as James followed behind. She ushered Claire into her office before turning to James.

"Why don't you go and let Matt and Ron know that Claire's with me, I won't be long."

"Sure, it's what Friends do after all."

"Hey, you alright?"

"Fine." He said, as he walked away.

Natalie watched him leave and suddenly felt a little uneasy at his sudden brush of anger. She pushed it out of her mind as she made her way into her office to talk to Claire.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

James walked into the office to find Matt and Ronnie finishing up. Ronnie gave the younger man a smile when he saw the look on his face.

"You okay James?"

"Yeah fine."

"Good lunch?" Matt asked, a grin on his face.

"It was fine, listen Claire Adams is in with DI Chandler."

"Claire's here?"

"She was standing outside the station, I think she was debating whether to come in, DI Chandler brought her up."

"I hope she's decided to go through with it." Matt said.

"Well if anyone can get her to open up it's the Guv." Ronnie smiled.

"I'm going to head back to the office, she might be a while."

James went to leave and Ronnie followed him out.

"James mate, wait up."

James turned around and waited for Ronnie to catch up.

"Something wrong Ronnie."

"Nah, just thought we'd have a little chat."

"About what?"

"The Guv."

"Okay….well go on then."

"What's going on with you two, are you together?"

"You come straight to the point."

"Where the Guv's concerned yeah…well?"

"Well, I thought we were starting something and now I'm not so sure."

"What makes you think that?"

"Outside earlier she referred to me as her friend."

"Yeah and what's wrong with that?"

"We've slept together Ronnie and she calls me a friend."

"Hey, give her time to get used to the idea of the two of you. It's been a long time for her."

"I suppose you're right, I better go. I'll see you later."

…

Claire Adams sat across from Natalie, clenching and unclenching her hands. Natalie got up and poured her a glass of water and took it back to her, taking a seat beside her.

"Claire…"

"I wasn't sure if I should have come here or not."

"You did the right thing in coming to see me."

Claire looked up and locked eyes with the older woman, she glanced at Natalie's neck and saw the bruises at the side.

"Maxwell did that to you?" Claire stated.

"Yeah he did."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me."

Natalie reached out and grasped Claire's hand.

"Claire, what Lane did was not your fault. He is responsible for his own actions."

"I've been so weak, why couldn't I stand up to him before now?"

"Clearly you loved him and you were scared of losing him. He made you feel secure…"

"He did, every time he hit me I said to myself that it was the last time but then he's waltz in, apologise and we'd kiss and make up."

"What made you come here today?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about what DS Devlin told me about you. When he said Maxwell had hurt you I knew I couldn't just stand back anymore and what had happened to Ms Phillips. If she could fight and stand up against the man who raped her then I should be able to stand up to a man who beats me. Well that's what I'm doing now, I won't let him get away with what he did to me, not anymore."

"You're doing the right thing Claire, I know it's taking you a lot of courage and I respect you for that. I'll go and get DS Devlin and DS Brooks and they'll take you down to interview you and take your statement, okay."

"Thank you DI Chandler, thank you." She replied, quietly.

…

Natalie walked through to the evidence room and approached Ronnie and Matt.

"Guv, how's it going in there?" Matt asked.

"It went very well, Claire's decided to go ahead and press charges."

"Oh my god really, how did you manage to convince her."

"I gave her space Matt, that was all she wanted. Time to make the decision in her own time. Now, I want you two to go and interview her and get her statement okay."

"On it Guv, come on Mattie."

Ronnie walked ahead and Matt was about to follow before he walked back over to Natalie.

"Listen Guv, I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier."

"It's fine Matt, really."

"No, I shouldn't have lost it like that. Taking it out on you and I never said that I'm glad you're okay."

"Get going Matt, this concern for me is scaring me a little." She smiled.

Matt gave her a quick grin before rushing off to catch up with Ronnie. She looked around to find that James was no longer around. Angie was at her desk going through some cctv for another case when Natalie walked up behind her.

"Ang love, did James leave?"

"Yeha Guv, he said he needed to get back."

"Right…"

"Everything okay Guv?"

"Fine, look love…Ronnie and Matt are interviewing Claire Adams so I'm gonna go and head out for a bit. If you need me, get me on the mobile okay."

"Sure Guv, no worries. See you later." She smiled, as Natalie walked away.

…

Natalie walked into the building and into the lift that would take her to James Steel's office. When the doors opened she walked along the corridor to find it more or less empty. She arrived at his office to find him leaning over his desk going through some case files.

"Hey." She smiled.

He looked up and turned around to see her standing in the doorway.

"Natalie, I wasn't expecting to see you again today."

He quickly turned back to his task, she walked further into the office and over to stand beside him.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"George and Alesha are at court, there's some big investigation into a tax fraud so that's what everyone else seems to be working on….so I'd better get back to it." He said, abruptly.

"James, have I done something wrong?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, just the obvious hostility from you and the plain fact that you're being an ass." She said, her voice getting a little louder.

"Look, Natalie…."

"What have I done, because as far as I was concerned things were going well. We had a lovely evening last night and lunch was very enjoyable, I don't see what…."

"You said friend."

"What, James what are you talking about?"

"When we met Claire Adams outside the station, you called me your friend."

"That's why your angry at me, for god sake James grow up."

"Natalie…."

"She is a victim, how did you expect me to introduce you…as the man I'm sleeping with. She had no reason to know, I can't believe you're behaving like this."

"Oh god Natalie, you're right….I'm sorry, I've been a fool."

"Yes you have."

"Natalie, let me make it up to you."

"I need to get back to the office."

"Natalie please…."

"No James, not now. I thought you were different but you're behaving like a child and I don't have time for that crap."

He watched her walk away, feeling like an idiot and praying he hadn't screwed this up.

…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter my lovelies xxx**

**Chapter 9**

…...

Ronnie watched from the entrance of the station as Matt said goodbye to Claire, smiling as she gave Matt as hug before she left. He walked back inside, looking a lot more happier than he had a few hours later.

"Everything okay Mattie?"

"Yeah, I'm glad she came to her senses. He'll go down now, it's the least Lane deserves."

"Well I agree with you there Mattie, come on…I need a coffee."

They were just about to go back upstairs when Natalie came storming into the building, her face like thunder.

"Guv, good news…we've charged Lane with the assault on Claire aswell as you."

"Oh, that's great Ron…"

"Hey, you okay."

She looked between Matt and Ronnie and Matt could see she wanted to speak to Ronnie alone.

"I'll eh…leave you to it." Matt smiled, as he walked away.

Ronnie waited for Matt to leave before taking Natalie's arm and leading her over to the row of seats in reception.

"Alright what's up?"

"James…"

"Ahh, what's he done?"

"He's being a childish idiot that's what."

"This about the friend thing…?"

"He told you."

"We had a chat while you were in with Claire."

"Why is he being like this Ron, what did he expect me to say for god sake."

"I don't know what to say Nat, us Men…we can be idiots sometimes. We say things without thinking first. Don't take it to personally, he'll be back grovelling before you know it."

…

Alesha arrived back at the office and dumped her belongings on her desk, she turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw James lying on the couch by the window.

"Bloody hell James, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry."

"You alright, what's the matter?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong."

"The look on your face, what's up." She asked, walking over and kneeling beside him.

"Natalie…"

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. It's just me, I messed up."

"The case?"

"No, in a personal sense."

"James, what are you on about."

"Natalie and I."

"You and DI Chandler, really."

"You didn't know, Matt didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't. It's becoming a habit of his, I'll talk to him about that later. So come on then, what did you do to make her mad at you?"

"She referred to me as her friend in front of Claire and I got a little offended by it and I…."

"Seriously, what a stupid thing to fall out over. What did you expect her to say, this is the man I'm seeing."

"I know okay, I acted like an idiot…it's just."

"What?"

"I really like her Alesha….alot" He smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you lying there telling me, go and tell her." She smiled.

…

Natalie was just packing up for the evening when Ronnie poked his head around the door.

"Guv, we're heading over to the pub…care to join us."

"Not tonight Ron, I think I'll go home and take a nice hot bath."

"You sure."

"I'm okay Ron really."

"See you in the morning Guv."

"Night Ron."

Ronnie closed the door behind him as Natalie continued putting some of her files in to her very large handbag when she heard the door again.

"Ron, I already told you I….James."

"Hey." He smiled.

"What are doing here?"

"I thought I'd bring you a piece offering." He said.

He walked further into her office, producing a large bunch of flowers from behind his back, handing them to Natalie. She took the bouquet of roses and inhaled the sweet smell before placing them on her desk.

"Is this supposed to make up for your childish behaviour."

He gave her a sympathetic look before moving closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into him.

"I was an idiot…a childish, stupid idiot. Forgive me."

"I can't deal with all that crap again James, I put up with that with David…I won't do it again."

"You won't have to, I know you've been through a lot and I promise never to behave like that again. I don't want to hurt you, I care about you too much."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, Natalie brought her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Alright, I'll forgive you…this time and only this time. I meant it James, no more crap."

"My word, I love you."

Natalie took a step back, looking a little shocked by his sudden declaration.

"You what."

"You heard me, I love you."

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be saying things like that?"

"No I don't, life is short….it's okay, I'm not expecting you to say it back or anything. It's just…you really do something to me, I can't explain it."

"I do like you James…a lot, just give me a little time okay."

"Of course, are you heading home."

"Yeah, all I want now is a nice long hot bath." She smiled.

"You fancy some company." He grinned.

"I think there's room for two."

He took hold of her hand as they made their way out of the building and home to enjoy the rest of their evening, safe in the knowledge that Maxwell Lane would pay for everything he'd done.

…

-end


End file.
